Teen Wolf: Soul Storm
by Ship Stethan
Summary: The Nogitsune has been defeated, but evil returns in an old form. Kate joins forces with a mysterious male stranger to make sure Derek and the entire pack suffers. Can Derek escape the stranger's malice as secrets surface, and can he protect Stiles and the pack from the wrath of Kate? Pairings include Scira, Lyssac, and Stethan (Stiles/Ethan) or Sterek. Not sure which yet.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf: Soul Storm

Author's Note: Well Season 3 is officially over, meaning its time for me to write fan fiction again ^_^

Chapter One

Stiles awoke to a throbbing pain in his arm. He gasped as a white hot sensation shot through his veins, and grabbed for the place on his arm. There was nothing there, just like the last few nights this had been happening.

He'd thought he might finally be able to sleep again with all this Nogitsune stuff over with, but now he awoke every night to this pain in his arm that went away as quickly as it started.

His brain could come to one conclusion immediately, but that didn't mean he liked it. The Nogitsune had split from his body, so had they still been connected in some way? What if Scott biting...

Stiles gulped, feeling a rush of anxiety. Don't think about that. He wasn't going to turn into a werewolf... was he?

oooOooo

Scott couldn't help noticing the dark spots under his best friend's eyes when they met at the school flagpole the next morning.

"You look like crap," he commented.

"Yeah I kinda feel like it Scotty," Stiles groaned.

Scott couldn't keep a hint of worry from showing in his eyes. After all, his best friend had only recently been host to a trickster fox who had used his body to go on a killing spree. He knew that Stiles would never be... _wasn't_ the same.

Stiles seemed to have aged several years in a very short time. He was no longer the carefree teenager who cracked sarcastic jokes at every turn. His humor now had an almost tired air to it, as though it were something outgrown, but not entirely forgotten.

The two of them made their way inside the school, making for their lockers, but Stiles paused at something in the corner of his vision. Derek was standing in the locker room, eyes focused on him with that usual stone mask look.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, eying him questioningly.

"I just remembered something," Stiles told him. "Locker room. You go ahead. I think I left something in my gym locker yesterday."

Scott looked skeptical, lips turning down into a slight frown.

"Well alright dude," he said finally. "I guess I'll see ya."

Stiles watched his best friend walk away with a sudden rush of guilt. Scott probably didn't want to be alone right now with the loss of Allison still so fresh. It was his fault for letting the Nogitsune in...

Fed up with the guilt, Stiles figured he'd better go see what Derek wanted. This wasn't the first time the Sourwolf had visited him at school in the last few days. It seemed to have become some strange daily ritual for them to meet in the locker room.

Derek never would have sought Stiles out before. It seemed things had changed between them without anything being said.

Derek was waiting against the lockers, arms folded defiantly, but he didn't look exactly pissed off. He lifted his gaze, soulful blue eyes meeting Stiles. How many times had Stiles found himself lost in the depths of emotion those eyes seemed to plunge him into?

"So how are you?" Derek's voice cut into his thoughts.

Stiles found himself smiling a little.

"You come to school to see him I'm doing Derek?" he teased.

Derek's frown deepened, and Stiles figured he'd said the wrong thing. He should probably just shut up.

"I came to talk to you about something important."

"Well I'm all ears," Stiles said, crossing his arms.

"I think you're in danger Stiles."

Okay, so that hadn't been what he'd been expecting...

"What do you mean?" the boy asked in confusion.

"I mean Kate's a werewolf," Derek pointed out. "She'll come after the pack. You're pack, and you're still human."

Stiles hated to admit that Derek had a good point. Kate probably would come after him first if she thought it was the easiest way of getting to Derek or Scott.

"I want to protect you."

"By what?" Stiles asked. "Following me everywhere?"

However, Derek only eyed him strangely and didn't answer. If there had ever been a time that Stiles thought Derek Hale looked truly at a loss for words, this was it.

"Well I can't very well get Ethan to follow you," Derek said eventually with a sigh. "I don't know where he's gone to. It seems no one does. I want you to... "

Derek cut off, facial expression almost painful, as though he weren't ready to say what he needed to say next.

"You want me to what?" Stiles asked, eying him expectantly. "I don't have all morning Derek. We're lucky no one's walked in on us yet."

"Alright!" Derek snapped, inhaling to calm himself. "I think you'd be safest if you stayed with me, at the loft."

Stiles almost couldn't believe what he'd just heard, mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Look, just have a bag ready, and I'll pick you up at your house at about eight tonight. Make something up your dad will believe. You're good at that."

Stiles had no idea what he should say. He wanted to argue, but he knew fully well how far that would get him with Derek. Besides, part of him was truly intrigued at how such a venture might play out.

"Fine," Stiles agreed. "Eight o'clock. I'll make something up."

Derek looked slightly surprised to find him so willing. Maybe Derek Sourwolf Hale didn't know him as well as he thought...

Stiles had to supress the urge to grin.

oooOooo

Mr. Avery looked at the clock over the display case, feeling as though five minutes couldn't be over soon enough. He may as well close up the shop now. No one else was likely to come in five minutes to closing time.

As though contradicting his thoughts, the door chime suddenly rang, and in walked a lithe dame with flowing blond hair. She gave him the smallest hint of a smile.

Someone else came in behind her, a male who looked to be in his early thirties- just a little younger than the blond. The man had spikey black hair and brown eyes.

He watched them poke around the store as though looking for nothing in particular.

"The store closes at 8," he told them, not trying to sound rude.

The blond eyed him, but she didn't look amused. Her male accomplice suddenly turned the lock on the door.

"Store closes now," he said.

The blond rushed at him in a flash, jerking him up by the collar of his shirt. She was a strong one...

"Please let me go!" Mr. Avery pleaded.

The blond smirked and flicked her hand, nails lengthening into claws. She eyed her male accomplice.

"This the one you wanted me to take out?"

"That's him," her dark-haired partner said with a smirk.

The blond pushed Mr. Avery against the wall, bringing her clawed hand up around his throat.

"So sorry sweetums," she whispered.

There was a sudden _CRACK_ and the store manager fell to the floor, dead as a stone statue, his head twisted at an awkward angle. The blond eyed her male accomplice with a cold smirk.

"Do whatever it is you're going to do. Just make sure Derek Hale and his friends suffer."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Derek frowned at the bowl of batter as though it had deeply offended him, whisking it like he was pulverizing something.

"Do you always gotta be so aggressive?" Stiles wondered aloud from his place on the couch.

A pointed glare from the Sourwolf worked its trick.

"Never mind," the teen replied quickly. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

Derek returned to the batter, scowl fixing back into place, but he was a little gentler this time.

"Suppose I could've let you cook," Derek grumbled. "Even I like doing things besides ripping people's throats out."

That last bit was said with ironic amusement, and Derek's expression actually twisted into something resembling a smirk.

"What you making anyway Sourwolf?"

"Its a surprise," he said quietly. "And don't call me Sourwolf!"

"You know you like it," Stiles joked playfully.

Derek wasn't going to dignify that with a comment, rather he did or not. Some part of him enjoyed poking fun at the younger. They'd definitely started as enemies, but over time their relationship had changed.

Just last week Stiles had been under the control of a devious fox spirit, and Derek had felt like they were enemies again. He found it so easy to fall back into the same old routine. Hadn't life taught him you couldn't trust anyone?

Then it happened just like that- Stiles was free again. He was weak, fragile, human Stiles again, and reluctantly Derek admitted to himself that all was forgiven. Its not like it had been the boy's fault. Besides, hadn't he- Derek killed people?

His mind flashed to Paige immediately, experiencing an old wash of emotions for the only person he'd ever fell for at first sight, and for some reason his gaze shifted immediately to Stiles. Why was he looking at him and thinking about what he'd had with Paige?

Derek gulped, swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat. This emotion was too strong, whatever it was. Strong emotions weren't to be entertained, but ignored.

Stiles must have noticed his gaze because he was looking back now, just like he'd looked back in the locker room a few days ago when Derek had told everything. He'd finally confessed that Stiles was a friend, and that this Nogitsune episode had been crazy for him too. The two of them had actually hugged, but that wasn't likely to be repeated anytime soon.

Yet why did Derek find himself wanting just that?

oooOooo

"I told you I didn't put him up to it," Scott insisted for the second time now.

John continued standing in the McCall living room, hands on his hips as a light scowl played across his features.

"Yeah well I don't like it," the Sherriff said somewhat snappily. "There's a list of people I try not to envision my son being with more than necessary, and Derek Hale is pretty damn high on that list."

"You know he cares," Scott pointed out, giving John that pouty face that covered most every pleading emotion. "You know Derek just wants to protect him. To make sure something like the Nogitsune doesn't happen again."

"Why Derek Hale?" John asked skeptically. "When did Derek start caring about Stiles so much?"

Scott wished he knew the answer to that himself. The possibilities had bothered him for some time, but now it seemed deeper. He wasn't as stupid as Stiles played him for, even though he allowed his human best friend to think so at times. He could smell Derek's scent coming out of the locker room like he could smell a dead bird over a mile away. How many times had Stiles made some excuse to go- to seek Derek out?

He just wished that someone would be upfront with him for a change. He was the alpha after all.

oooOooo

Kate watched her partner work, scowling as she grew ever more impatient. What was he fiddling around with, and what good could some children's toys do?

"Any reason why we're fiddling around in a toy shop?" Kate asked, unable to stay silent any longer.

"All in good time," her male accomplice assured her, returning to the figure he was working on. "Soon we will punish Derek and his friends, and I will gather what I need."

"I still don't know what's in this for me," Kate pointed out with slight annoyance. "I didn't come back to take back seat to anybody."

"I thought you wanted Derek to suffer?" he asked, feigning mock surprise. "Wouldn't that get you what you want? Trust me. I know a far better way to inflict suffering on him than you could ever come up with. The way to hurt a man isn't through force, but through love, and taking it away."

Kate hated to agree that her partner had a point. Who had Derek loved that he still had left? She knew it wasn't her for damn sure. They'd never been anything...

Yet even as she thought it that evening years ago flooded back. His hands on her arms, caressing her body, sending shivers down her spine. She'd never been able to wipe herself of that day long ago when she'd taken a teenage werewolf's virginity, but he hadn't been like a virgin. She'd never known such pleasure with another man.

Yet what good did it do her to think about these thoughts now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Stiles awoke with a white hot pain shooting down his arm, and a strangled cry. He threw his hand over his mouth, remembering where he was, but Derek's steps were already heard above.

Stiles mentally chastized himself. Damn his arm. It happened in the same exact spot every night, the place where Scott had bitten the Nogitsune.

Derek dismounted the bottom step of the small spiral staircase that led up to his bedroom.

"Are you okay Stiles?"

The voice came a little sleepy, but not very gruff.

"Fine," Stiles lied, even though it probably wouldn't do much good to lie now that he'd woken Derek.

"You're not fine," the wolf shot back, sounding slightly annoyed. "I heard you cry out. Did you hurt yourself or something?"

It wouldn't do any good to try to fool Derek...

"Its my arm," the teen admitted reluctantly. "Its kinda stupid, but ever since Scott defeated the Nogitsune I wake up every night with this burning pain in my arm."

"That isn't stupid," Derek remarked- did he actually sound nervous? "Let me see your arm Stiles."

Stiles felt a rush of fear. It wasn't logical. It wasn't Derek he was afraid of, but whatever he might cause to happen.

"Derek..." Stiles started to protest, but Derek cut him off- "Just show me your arm Stiles!"

Stiles gulped and walked toward the older man, slowly holding his arm out. Derek took it surprisingly gently, and even though it was pretty dark in the loft, Stiles knew the wolf would have no trouble seeing.

Derek frowned, seeing nothing wrong with the boy's arm. He placed his hand over the place where Scott had recounted his biting the Nogitsune and focused, as though trying to take some pain. Stiles gasped a little and Derek looked, surprised to see the appearance of fang marks, but they were already healing. An unreasonable fear filled him at what he knew it meant.

"Stiles," Derek hesitated, unsure of how to inform the boy of what was happening. "You're already turning."

"I'm what!?" Stiles asked shakily.

"The bite is healing," Derek explained, his own voice notably trembling. "You're becoming a werewolf. You mean you didn't notice? No signs?"

Stiles thought about it, but he already knew he hadn't had any of the tell-tale signs.

"No," he said quietly. "It must've... "

He cut off, a whole new world of emotions silencing him. He was shocked to feel a hand slip into his- Derek's hand...

"It'll be alright," Derek whispered, intertwining their fingers. "I promise."

Stiles looked into the eyes of the older man and nodded, unsure of what exactly was going on here, but he didn't question it. He was turning into a werewolf, and Derek-freaking-Hale was holding his hand...

Some reviews would be well appreciated. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Stiles hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and gave Derek a wave. Derek actually waved back. Neither of them minded the stares some of the students gave them.

Stiles gave Derek a small smile and waved again before turning away, surprised to see Scott already making his way toward him across the parking lot.

"What am I supposed to tell your dad dude?" Scott asked, not wasting any time.

Stiles scowled at him slightly.

"What no good morning?"

"Will you be serious!" Scott retorted. "Your dad called me last night at one in the freaking morning, and that's after he visited in person. I think he's gonna have a cow dude."

"I needed that image," Stiles remarked sarcastically.

"Stiles," Scott groaned.

"Okay, okay. Maybe we should get you checked Scotty.

"Okay that does it!" Scott relented, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I give up."

"Sorry dude," Stiles chuckled. "I'm just messin'. I'll text my dad later."

Scott quipped an eyebrow at him.

"Text?"

"Okay call," Stiles conceeded. "At any rate I'll tell him that harassing you won't get me to change my mind. I don't want to end up as insane and newly-improved Kate's chew toy."

oooOooo

The scowl was already fixed on Derek's face when he pulled open the loft door, having caught the scent all the way downstairs.

"What are you doing back here?"

"No hello?" Ethan asked with a grin.

"Yeah good to see you," Derek mumbled, walking past him to the fridge. "You want a Coke?"

"Sounds just right 'bout now," Ethan agreed.

Derek tossed it to him so fast only werewolf reflexes truly could have caught it. A less talented were might have accidentally sank their claws into the can, but Ethan was a former alpha.

Derek let the cold, sugary liquid wash down his throat. Nothing hit the spot like that. Ethan cleared his throat, forcing Derek to lower the can and look at him.

"Yes?" Derek grunted.

"I came back to warn you about something."

"Something besides Kate Argent right?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait- what?"

Ethan looked surprised, and Derek guessed that wasn't his news. Great... that meant it was something else. Just what they all needed.

"Kate Argent," Ethan spoke strangely. "Your ex?"

"That's her," Derek mumbled with a moody frown. "Unfortunately she's back, and a werewolf."

"Dude," Ethan said. "I didn't even know about that."

"Yeah I figured that much. So what have you come back here to tell me?"

Ethan remained silent. Had he lost his nerve? Derek noticed him bite his lip slightly.

"I've been camping out just north of here," Ethan began quietly and thoughtfully. "Just clearing my head. Well last night I think Deucalion was near me. I woke up to something rustling in the bushes outside my tent, and then I heard his voice. He said to beware of an even greater evil coming."

"That's all he said?" Derek pressed him.

"Dude that's all," Ethan replied, raising a hand. "Scout's honor if it helps."

"Scouts?" Derek asked skeptically.

Ethan snorted at Derek's ever-constipated emotional antics, making the former alpha scowl even deeper. Ethan figured he may as well spring the other surprise.

"I thought about something out in the woods," he said quickly before he could chicken out. "I really don't have any place to go..."

"So let me guess," Derek began. "Yes- I suppose you can crash here. Stiles is too, just to warn you."

"Oh its cool," Ethan shrugged. "I really don't have a problem with Stiles."

He didn't have a problem with Stiles, but a psychotic demon fox inside his body was another story. Ethan hoped that was really over with, especially if they were going to be under the same roof now...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Stiles kept his gaze on the stranger across the cafeteria as he took his seat next to the gang.

Stiles had never seen him before: black hair, bright green eyes...

"Am I imagining that new kid?" he asked the gang in a whisper.

"No, he's there," Isaac replied. "I haven't seen him at all until now."

"Staring's rude," Lydia pointed out rather stiffly.

Stiles frowned suddenly, hardly nibbling at his fish sticks. Lydia reacting in that way usually meant she found someone interesting. Why couldn't she ever find him the least bit interesting? It could have something to do with the Nogitsune kidnapping her, or so Stiles reminded himself with a dull pang of guilt.

Now he was turning into a werewolf- he of all people! How could he tell them that? Even more disturbing- how could Scott not notice?

Stiles didn't feel different at all. Besides the one-a-night flash of blinding hot pain he felt quite as human as he ever had. Maybe he was still turning. He sincerely hoped Derek was wrong about this.

His gaze suddenly wondered back to the new kid, eyebrows raising curiously at the most strange transaction taking place. The new kid dug an action figure out of his backpack and handed it to Kelly Neilson, co-captain of the cheerleading squad. It was more like a chess piece- oddly enough.

Stiles watched the new kid hand them out to about six people. That's when he noticed Scott's expression. He was watching too and he didn't look happy, so Stiles noticed.

"You think something's off about him?" Stiles queried his best friend.

"Kinda yeah," the alpha replied in a whisper, lips turning down in a slight frown. "I get a funny feeling about him."

They returned to their food after that. A strange silence seemed to have fallen over their group. Nothing else was said.

OooOOOooo

Stiles saw the strange new kid again in the library during sixth period study hall. He usually browsed the bookshelves for any interesting book he could find that might tell him things about the supernatural. His fingers were absentmindedly gliding across the spines of books when they bumped against something- someone else's hand.

"Oops excuse me," he began, but let out a surprised yelp when he turned and found himself face-to-face with the new kid.

"Quite alright,"new kid assured him pleasantly with a small smile. "I saw you in the cafeteria earlier. What's your name?"

"S-Stiles."

He hadn't meant it to come out in a stammer, but new kid was drop-dead gorgeous. Stiles couldn't remember if he'd ever reacted so to another guy. He knew he was bi, but none of his friends knew yet- not even Scott...

"Charmed," new kid said seductively, smile widening a little, making Stiles' heart go pitter-patter madly.

Stiles gulped nervously, but couldn't tear his gaze away. New kid seemed to be relishing the attention.

"I'm Darren," he spoke, extending a hand that Stiles managed to shake. "I'd like to give you something, if you'd accept it."

Stiles got a weird feeling as new kid reached into his backpack. He found one of those weird chess pieces being forced into his open hand- a fox standing on two legs...

"I call that one the trickster," Darren said almost knowingly.

Stiles didn't like the slight smirk that accompanied the remark, but he was quite incapable of tearing away from those eyes. He wanted to drop the figure and bolt, but he couldn't make his slightly trembling hands do it. Did Darren somehow know about the Nogitsune incident?

"Something the matter Stiles?" Darren cut into his panic-charged thoughts. "You look very pale."

"I'm fine," Stiles managed to croak. "It was nice meeting you... "

It was probably rude, but Stiles felt with every fiber of his being he should bolt there and then. He only noticed later he was still clutching the chess piece. Whatever it was...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Stiles fully intended to show Derek the strange gift, except the former alpha still hadn't shown up. He'd already declined Scott's offer for a ride. What was taking the Sourwolf?

Finally he decided to just walk to the loft. It was only about a mile from the school, give or take.

The walk wasn't exactly happy thoughts. Stiles' feet carried him on their own while he went over being forced to kill by a force that had been beyond his control. He recalled driving the knife into his best friend while some part of him had derived some twisted pleasure from it.

'Everyone has it, but no one can lose it... '

The teen picked up the pace, almost stomping now. He wouldn't think about that. He wouldn't...

What had the Nogitsune said to him that day at the hospital when it first took control completely? It thrived on his shadow, the darkness within him. Stiles knew now that darkness was there. Everyone had it- a dark side.

He barely registered standing in front of the loft until he realized he was looking up at it. He quickly pushed aside his troubled thoughts, composing himself for Derek as the elevator ascended.

He pondered briefly what he and Derek were now. Their relationship seemed to have shifted again- this time from uneasy toleration to actual friends.

Derek confided things in him. Stiles thought maybe he understood. They were both touched by the same things- the pain of loss, the shadow of the supernatural...

Derek didn't confide in mere humans, but Stiles had been a Nogitsune, or at least hosted one. He'd been part fox in a way similar to the wolves the pack hosted in their bodies. Derek had explained the similarities and differences a little.

Now Stiles was what? Turning into a werewolf? His dark half- if that's what you wanted to call it- had been bitten by Scott, and now Derek claimed he was changing.

Why wasn't he a werewolf yet? Did the transformation usually take two weeks? Derek hadn't offered a further explanation, likely because he himself didn't have one.

"Stiles?"

The kid blinked suddenly. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts he must have been staring at Ethan for a full minute, but it was the voice that quickened his awareness of his surroundings.

Surprise seized him for a moment when he fully realized it was Ethan he was looking at.

"Ethan? What are you doing here?"

"Nowhere to go," the former alpha explained with a grimace. "You? Derek mentioned you were here."

Stiles actually grinned, knowing Derek would possibly want to kill him for what he said next.

"He's grown mighty protective of me."

Ethan smirked a little in return.

"Only you Stiles," he mused.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the kid retorted suddenly.

"It means Derek protects you because you're like the other half he'll never admit he has. In many ways you're cut out of the same mold. I do notice things around here."

Stiles blinked awkwardly. Could Ethan read his mind?

"Former alpha remember?" the twin pointed out, raising an amused eyebrow.

Was Ethan saying he actually could read minds then? Did that mean Derek also could?

"Relax Stiles," Ethan chuckled. "I'm picking up on your emotions. Don't be so nervous. Why don't we go inside?"

Stiles followed Ethan into the loft, glad for the company to distract his thoughts.

"So where did Derek go?"

"He and Scott went to do damage control," Ethan said with a confused frown. "Scott didn't tell you?"

"He never tells me pack stuff anymore," Stiles replied. "Doesn't want me involved."

"I'm sure he's just protecting you. I know you've probably heard it from Derek already, but the supernatural world is really no place for humans. Luckily for you the creatures of the supernatural tend to ignore humans for the most part, but I think you learned recently not all of them do."

Stiles couldn't conceal his nervousness at the sudden shift of topic.

"There are others Stiles," Ethan said quietly. "Other demons- many of them much more powerful than the Nogitsune."

"I think I understand something now," Stiles began curiously. "Aren't werewolves?"

"Technically yes," Ethan nodded, sensing his meaning immediately. "Werewolves are hosts to a spirit. Rather that spirit is demonic in nature is up to debate. The story goes that Lycaon was cursed by the gods, but the nature of that curse isn't clear. Possibly the wolf-spirit was able to possess him because of the curse, not because of the gods themselves. Whatever the case, Deucalion told me once that we're werewolves because the same spirit lives in all of us. It grows in power when more werewolves are made, so an alpha will always be inclined to make more."

Stiles thought about Scott immediately.

"What about the true alpha?" he asked curiously.

"Deucalion was rather cryptic on that count," Ethan said with a slight scowl. "I gather that the true alpha is one that can master the spirit better than others. They aren't as driven by it. What the Hales call one's inner-wolf is actually the same wolf expressing differently through each host. Deucalion has probably discovered more about our kind than any other. A Demon Wolf is a werewolf that can host the wolf-spirit more fully than others. It makes the host nearly invincible, but also nearly powerless to control themselves. The spirit takes over. A true alpha is the opposite and is truly master of themselves. They've tamed the beast within."

"So Scott became an alpha because he can access the power as he pleases?" Stiles guessed.

"So Deucalion guesses," Ethan agreed. "I'm a little hungry. Are you?"

Stiles blinked at the sudden change of topic, but he sensed the subject of 'alpha' was still a sore spot for Ethan. Maybe it had to do with Aiden too. Quite likely...

"I'll cook," Stiles told him with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Stiles felt a rush of heart-pumping fear. He was walking down the darkened corridors of Echo House.

"No please," a voice whimpered. "No."

Stiles noticed then that he was dragging someone along by the hand- a strangely cold hand- like ice actually.

"Stiles," a voice sobbed- a female voice. "Don't please... "

He turned and almost jumped out of his skin. Allison's wide, lifeless eyes stared into his very soul.

He released an audiable gasp and found himself bolt upright in Derek's bed. The room was dark, and the image of Allison's lifeless expression was still fresh in his mind.

"D-Derek," he croaked, unable to stop the tears cascading down his cheeks.

He'd killed her...

Stiles heard himself hiccup, attempting to swallow down his sobs as he literally went under in his own grief. Was this a panic attack? No this was worse!

Strong arms wrapped around him. He fell into that embrace, but it didn't feel like Derek's frame. The cologne was also different, but all that mattered was the overwhelming comfort it gave him.

He released a pained choke, realizing he was still crying. Gentle hands were rubbing circles across his back.

"Its okay," Ethan's voice soothed him.

Stiles let out a sound like a wounded animal, fully intending to pull away and end this awkward moment, but his grief-laden thoughts had other ideas. He flung his arms around Ethan's neck, unable to pull himself from that comforting embrace.

Ethan's arms made him feel sheltered, safe...

"Are you okay?" the werewolf whispered, fingers ghosting gently across his back.

"Yeah," Stiles whispered back. "I will be."

Nothing else was said for what seemed almost an eternity. Stiles' tears silently fell and those comforting arms never once pulled away. Ethan's arms around him made him feel something he'd never felt before- the emotional need for another man.

"Thank you," Stiles told him.

"You're welcome," Ethan replied softly. "Its okay. Nothing was your fault."

Stiles finally did pull away. Something in the boy's expression seemed suddenly distant.

"You're wrong," he said quietly. "I as good as killed all of them. I was weak and tired of fighting. I heard him say... "

Stiles hesitated and jerked his gaze away.

"I heard him say we were going to destroy all of them," Stiles sobbed, tears beginning again. "I couldn't fight anymore Ethan. It felt so easy... "

"Stiles," Ethan cut in, grabbing the other boy's shoulders. "Stiles calm down, look at me... "

Stiles inhaled and looked into those eyes. The werewolf's gaze was surprisingly gentle, and surprisingly soothing.

"You're not a killer," Ethan told him firmly, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Do you hear me? You didn't do any of those things. You weren't in control... "

"How can you not hate me?" Stiles croaked in a whisper. "Your brother... "

"Stiles don't," Ethan interjected. "What happened to my brother... wasn't you. The Nogitsune wasn't in your body anymore. Besides, the fact of the matter is... Aiden's gone."

Ethan's face fell and he looked away, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"He's gone," Ethan sighed heavily. "Hating you... wouldn't change it. It wouldn't help me, because... "

Ethan's eyes gazed into his long and hard.

"I don't hate you," he finished in a whisper.

Stiles felt a rush of unexplained feelings, among them confusion. How could Ethan not hate him? Yet there was no lie- no falsehood to be seen in that gaze.

Their eyes held one another for longer than either anticipated and Stiles felt that pang again- that need for another man- for Ethan...

Ethan seemed to consider. There was something questioning in his gaze. Was he reading his emotions again?

Then Stiles thought about Derek.

"Where's Derek?"

Ethan blinked a little at the abrupt change of topic.

"Still out," he managed to reply. "He and Scott are still trying to find Kate."

With that the twin yawned, stretching his arms.

"Still sleepy," he groaned with a small smile, patting the spot next to him.

Stiles gulped, but found himself settling in next to Ethan, arms wrapping around him again. It was the last place he would have ever thought to find himself- in the embrace of a former enemy.

Yet Stiles had rarely felt more safe- or like something was more right.

He let his eyes fall closed as they drifted into sleep. When Derek came home and found them both sleeping so soundly and peacefully he let them be. He couldn't find it in himself to disturb them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Stiles could tell the news wasn't good when he noticed the grim looks on everyone's faces. Even Scott looked down, which definitely meant something was up.

"What's going on guys?" Stiles asked, sitting down with his lunch tray.

"Its me," Isaac answered looking slightly dejected. "I knew there'd be no easy way to say it."

Stiles frowned a little in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to Europe Stiles. Allison's dad is still really broken up and isn't sure he wants to be in Beacon Hills anymore- I'm not sure I do either... "

Stiles couldn't help noticing how saddened his best friend seemed from all of this. Scott probably blamed himself.

"This is my fault," Stiles said quickly.

"Stiles no," Isaac said earnestly. "I don't blame you."

Stiles actually managed a small smile. He and Isaac were rarely comfortable around one another.

"Its no one's fault," Scott spoke shortly. "If anything its mine for lack of experience. I should have noticed... "

"Scott no," Stiles cut across him adamantly. "You said it... "

He was about to repeat Scott's earlier affirmation: 'it was no one's fault'- except Stiles wasn't sure he believed that.

His attention turned to Lydia suddenly. She seemed the most quiet of any of them.

"Ethan came back yesterday," he decided to say, shooting for a change of topic.

"I know," Scott nodded. "Derek told me. He's joining my pack by the way. He says he's finally figured out everything."

"Derek or Ethan?" Lydia asked.

"Sorry," Scott smirked a little. "I meant Derek. I'd actually be alright with Ethan joining now. I think we can trust him."

Stiles thought back to the night before and the overwhelming sense of rightness and safety he'd felt in Ethan's embrace.

"I actually do too," he chimed in quickly. "Ethan's changed a lot."

All of them eyed him skeptically. Even Scott's eyebrow went up a little.

"How would you know Stiles?" Lydia queried in a somewhat confused tone.

"I, uh," Stiles stammered. "To tell you the truth... "

"Ethan's staying with him at Derek's," Scott supplied.

Stiles was grateful for his best friend's save. He wasn't quite ready to share that awkward moment...

"So have you noticed what's strange?" Isaac spoke up suddenly, breaking the brief silence. "Those new toys are a hit."

Stiles felt a rush of unexplainable nervousness, remembering the fox-headed figurine still in his backpack. Something about it seriously unnerved him. He'd meant to throw it away. Why hadn't he?

His eyes scanned over the cafeteria, noting that Isaac was right. Easily half of their classmates were engaged in some strange game with those weird pieces.

Stiles also noted that new kid he'd met yesterday- Darren. He was engaged in a game with Henry Zacks, student head of computer club.

Henry was very intelligent, but right now he looked flustered. Darren on the other hand looked calm and confident- just like in the library yesterday...

Stiles suddenly obeyed an impulse to jerk his gaze away. Something was telling him very strongly not to trust Darren, but that seemed absolutely ridicilous. Darren had seemed really nice, and the game was probably harmless.

OooooOOOooooo

Ethan let out a loud yawn, stretching, blinking in surprise at how bright the light in his eyes was. Even more shocking was the realization of being in Derek's bed.

The events of last night came flooding back. Stiles had agreed it would probably be okay for him to sleep in Derek's bed, seeing as the one couch couldn't very well hold both of them.

Then came being awakened by the boy's pleadings and sobbings. Ethan's heart clenched strangely just recalling it. He really shouldn't have cared as much as he had. He'd sensed the human's fear- his need. Something had sparked within him, and he'd made his way up to Derek's bedroom without a second thought.

"Comfortable?" a half-mocking voice cut into his thoughts.

"Oh Derek," he muttered, doing a quick retake. "Yeah- sorry."

"No big deal," the former Hale alpha shrugged, looking away a little awkwardly. "I really didn't mind you and Stiles having my bed last night. We will need to do something about the sleeping arrangements though, and about school... "

Ethan knew what was coming. There was nothing harsh or judgmental in Derek's features- just concern.

"Don't you think you should finish your education Ethan? I know you lost your brother and everything. Believe me- I know what that's like, but you can't just drop out. He wouldn't want... "

Derek stopped himself, looking like he'd suddenly said something out of bounds.

"No its alright Derek," Ethan assured him. "You're right. Aiden wouldn't want me to just mope and not succeed. That just isn't me."

Derek nodded a little, satisfied with the younger wolf's answers.

"So," he began on another track. "You want to go grab lunch somewhere?"

oooOOOooo

Stiles looked up at the clock, barely listening to his history teacher drone on about the Civil War. He always tended to zone out like that in class- even with his meds.

He looked over at Scott, who gave him a smirk. This was their old routine, Stiles realized, and he actually returned the grin. It was moments like this that made him think he could still go on. The Nogitsune episode had happened, but it was all behind him now like some bad dream. Almost unreal- except for when the dream still plagued him.

He realized it was moments like this when he was the old Stiles- when he was himself. What was it about the Oni again? Oh yeah- they were drawn to those losing themselves...

Stiles wouldn't lose himself again. He was more than getting back to himself- he was embracing it.

Its okay to be the hyperactive kid with random moments of awkwardness and untactful jokes because they keep humor alive. Its even okay to be bi...

Stiles felt okay with it in himself- so why hadn't he told anyone?

His mind instantly went Ethan. Ethan would definitely understand, but was he ready to open himself to that degree? It wasn't the omega's reaction he feared- it was things it might open up inside of him.

Stiles had never been with another guy before. It was a strange and ever-increasing desire, just as his previous drive had been to lose his virginity. Now some part of him still wanted guys, like a part of himself still left starving for fulfillment.

He knew that he needed to be honest with his friends, and not just for their sakes- for his own.

He was going to come out to Ethan...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Isaac gave a last glance at his now empty locker, feeling suddenly sad and empty at the prospect of never coming back to Beacon Hills. Who knew how long Chris would want to stay in Europe- or how long he himself would?

He gave a jump when he turned and met Lydia's gaze. Her face seemed calm- too calm, and he recognized the on-edge madness in her wide eyes.

"What is it Lydia?"

"You aren't leaving too," she spoke quietly, voice quavering with emotion. "Everyone's leaving."

Isaac felt something pierce down to his very heart, the meaning in her words all too obvious. She'd recently lost both Allison and Aiden.

"First Jackson," she whispered. "Allison... Aiden... "

Isaac carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her the gentlest of glances.

"I have to," he told her gently. "I can't... "

Isaac inhaled, unable to finish. The silence might have spanned an eternity. Lydia kept her wide eyes locked on his. It was like looking into his very soul...

"Lydia I have to," he repeated. "I already told Chris. You don't want Allison's dad going alone?"

"I suppose not," she agreed in the quietest of tones. "Just... "

Isaac wished she'd look at him now. Why was she looking away?

"Promise me you'll come back," she finished in a whisper. "For me. I'm alone now."

He felt like a stone had dropped into his chest, swallowing down the lump in his throat. What could he say?

"I promise," he managed in a rather forced voice. "I will come back to you."

Her eyes met his again, and soon arms were around him- her arms...

Why did it feel so right?

OooOooo

Stiles hesitated when it was Derek's gaze, not Ethan's that met his when he stepped into the loft. He remembered what he wanted to tell Ethan, and found himself considering telling Derek too. How would Derek react?

"Hey Sourwolf," he greeted, proceeding to the couch. "Ethan here?"

"Out for some air," Derek replied. "Or so he said. Something on your mind?"

Stiles smiled a little at the former alpha's ability to read him.

"You think you're good huh?" he asked with a playful, challenging smirk.

"You just suck at hiding your emotions," Derek replied seriously. "Is there something you need to talk about though?"

Stiles had planned on opening up to Ethan, but fate must've had other ideas. He only knew that he needed badly to tell someone- to finally let his deepest secret out after resigning to it.

"I can tell you anything?" he began, eying Derek with slightly fearful eyes. "You won't judge me?"

"Stiles don't be silly," Derek snorted. "You don't know me better by now? Just get on with it. I promise whatever it is, we're still friends."

Stiles nodded and inhaled for courage, feeling like the words literally pushed themselves up.

"I'm bi," he blurted. "I like women- and guys."

Derek's glance softened a tad, and he nodded.

"Thanks for telling me," he said simply.

"That's it?" Stiles snorted in slight disbelief. "You thank me?"

"For trusting me," the former alpha explained. "I want you to trust me."

For some reason Derek's words in the pool over a year ago suddenly came back to Stiles's mind. He actually did trust Derek now, finding himself smiling a little. His heart rose when Derek gave the smallest of smiles in return- a genuine smile.

"What's happened to us Sourwolf?" he asked with a chuckle. "We used to hate one another's guts."

"Might've been you," Derek snorted. "Did I ever say I hated you?"

"Oh I dunno. How is slamming, punching, and threatening supposed to translate?"

And there it was- the Derek Hale scowl was back, but Stiles suspected it was only half-hearted.

OooOooo

"I'll be back later Scott."

His mom's usual words on her way out the door. Scott plopped down on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels. He stopped on the news, frowning as the reporter's words registered.

" ...Wagner was found unconscious, clutching only a strange action figure, almost like a chess piece. He appears merely unconscious, but has been admitted to the local hospital, where he still has not awakened... "

Dalton Wager- the head of computer club...

Scott recalled what they'd all witnessed in the cafeteria at lunch earlier, feeling a sudden and deep forboding.


End file.
